The Best Of Both Worlds
by cutepinkcat
Summary: REPUBLISH by me. Sakura, seorang wanita yang harus mencari sebuah kehidupan baru. RnR please? Update? RnR?
1. Intro : Welcome Home, Sakura!

**My First Indonesian Ficcc! :DDD **

Salam kenal! Saya Woddy! Author baru. ^^

Dan sekian lama akhirnya bikin juga *plak*

**Sebenarnya, Fic ini udah di publish ama teman saya, XxDemiAlexanderxX T.T Cuma, dia gag sanggup ngelanjutinnya. Jadi, aku yang ngelanjutinnyaaaaa! ^^**

**Saya publish punya dia dulu. Nanti, chapter 2nya coming soon! :)**

**WARNING! DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DIABETES, DARAH TINGGI, DEMAM BERDARAH, SAKIT JANTUNG, PARU PARU, GINJAL, DAN LAIN-LAIN *di hajar***

**WARNING! AU, PAIR BISA BERUBAH DARI PLOT YANG SEBENARNYA! WAHAHAHAHAHA! *PLAK* GAJE, ANCUR, LEBAY, JELEK, GAK MENARIK, BANYAK TYPO, DAN LAIN LAINNYA. KALAU MAU TAU LEBIH LANJUT SIHLAKAN BACA FIC INI ^^**

**Naruto © Mashashi Khisimoto**

**Hanna Montana © Disney?**

**The Best Of Both World © XxDemiAlexanderxX**

**-(Sakura's POV)-**

Siang ini, aku barusan saja di usir dari pemilik kos-kosan yang aku tinggali beberapa bulan ini. Aku di usir karena gak punya uang lagi untuk membayar kos yang ku tinggali. Di tambah lagi ibu kos-kosan ini yang tidak mau tau apa yang Sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sekarang, harus mencari hidup baru!' ocehku.

Aku sekarang harus mencari hidup baru. Karena hartaku yang sudah makin menipis. Bahkan, uangku hanya tersisa 100 ribu. Itupun hanya untuk pergi ke beberapa tempat.

Setelah ku ingat-ingat. Aku mengingat sesuatu tempat yang di tinggali oleh 3 temanku. Yaitu Naruto, Hinata, dan Kakashi.

Naruto, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling baik. Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil bersama Hinata, adiknya Naruto sendiri.

Kakashi, dia anak yang cukup nakal. Namun, aku tau. Kalau dia adalah anak yang baik.

Tapi, apakah semua ini akan berubah? Akanku coba tanya lewat telpon. Kebetulan, aku sudah lama tidak berbicara ama mereka.

**TIIINGG...**

"Hallo? Ini siapa?" tanya seorang wanita di dalam telepon.

"Ini Sakura..." jawabku.

"Sakura! Aku Hinata! Kamu masih ingat aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu? Aku tidak punya uang untuk menginap di kos-kosan yang mahal ini," tanyaku.

"Boleh, sihlakan saja!" jawab Hinata.

"Oke! sekitar sore atau malam, aku akan sampai kerumahmu," kataku.

Akupun menekan tombol merah pada hp. Aku juga heran, kenapa Hinata suaranya dan perkataanya itu sangat berbeda. Dulu, dia orangnya lembut dan agak pemalu. tapi sekarang, dia sangat riang dan ceria. Sangat berbeda di saat-saat ibu Hinata meninggal waktu itu.

Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap. Akupun langsung menyewa taksi untuk pergi ketempat mereka.

"Takksssiiiii!" teriakku.

Sekarang. Aku berada di dalam taksi. Menunggu beberapa jam, aku sudah sampai ketempat Hinata. Walaupun tempatnya satu kota. Tapi, rumahnya sangat jauh. Itulah penyebab aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata setelah lulus SMA.

Sekarang, aku sudah sampai ke rumah mereka.

"Sakuraaaa! Selamat datang!" teriak Hinata yang persis dengan dugaanku tadi. Sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang Sakura!" teriak Naruto dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Sakura! Sihlakan masuk!" teriak Hinata. Diapun langsung menarikku ke atas lantai 2 rumah ini. Rumah ini masih sama dengan yang dulu.

Sesampainya. Kami berduapun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kamipun banyak bercerita berdua.

"Hinata, entah mengapa, kamu itu berubah ya?" tanyaku.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Aku ingin curhat denganmu," kata Hinata.

"Appaaaa?" tanyaku.

"Begini ceritanya,"

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku.

"Rahasia ibuku meninggal..." jawab Hinata.

**BERSAMBUNG**

Review? Review? Rewiew? *di hajar*

**Kalau ada typo, sebutin aja ^^ banyak? Plak... lagipula, saya hanya nyalin *plak* chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mission 1 :  Beach Mission

**DISCLAMER**

**Republish by Me**

**The Best Of Both Worlds **(Song) crated by **Milley Cyrus**

**Hanna Montana Game dan Film **crated by **Disney**

**The Best Of Both Worlds **(fic, chapter 1) crated by **My New Friend in FFn**

**Naruto **crated by **Mashashi Khisimoto**

**Warning! Seperti chapter sebelumnya, males nulis lagi *plak* don't like don't read**

**Cerita Sebelumnya : **Sakura Haruno, seorang anak yang tidak sama sekali mempunyai uang, akhirnya terpaksa angkat kaki dari kos-kosannya. Dia bingung mau kemana. Jadi, terpaksa dia mau menginap ke rumah sahabat lamanya Sakura. Apakah timbul rasa cinta sesame housemate? *?* saksikan di Big Bro*er *?* *plak* di fic ini!

-(Sakura's POV)-

"Hmm, setahun setelah kau pergi, ibuku meninggal dunia akibat di bunuh oleh orang yang tidak di kenal. Saat dia sedang liburan ke Salem," kata Hinata padaku.

"La? Apa hubungannya?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, orang yang membunuh ibuku itu adalah orang yang entah mengapa mengincarku. Oh ya Saku, kamu jangan pernah memanggilku Hinata, Kakashi dan Naruto di sini, panggil kami Helena, Kakalena, dan Naruno, mengerti?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kenapa? Emangnya ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Mereka mengincar kami!" jawabnya. "oh ya, kamu enggak ada perkerjaan ya? Aku ada teman di Aneh Beach, dia bernama Sasuke, kalau kau mau, kita berkerja sambilan di tempatnya!" sambungnya.

"Makasih! Kita kerja apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi tukang kayu," jawabnya.

"Haiyyyaaaa! E-Enggak mau!" teriakku.

"Hahaha, enggak lah, aku juga gak mau jadi tukang kayu, kita jadi pelayan di sana, lumayan, sejam 3 juta. Kalau kita kerja di sana 1 hari, dapetnya 72 juta!" teriaknya.

Gila, aku enggak nyangka bakal sebesar itu, mungkin aja jika sebulan gaji presiden kalah dari gaji kami -_-

"Kok diam? Mau gak?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm? Baiklah! Setelah aku ganti pakaian" jawabku.

Akupun berganti pakaian di kamar aku dan Hinata, sudah pasti hal ini di sensor. Aku memakai kaos merah dengah pita di rambut berwarna merah. Pasti aku imut! *narsis*

Setelah aku berganti pakaian. Aku tidak sama sekali terpana terhadap hinata atas pakaiannya, kenapa? Pakaiannya itu-itu saja sih! -_-

Akupun pergi kepantai . Saat perjalan, aku di telepon oleh manager Hinata. Aku sebagai sahabat Hinata di tawari untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Eh? Sejak kapan Hinata punya Manager? Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat kita akan tahu -_-

Namun, sebelum menjadi penyanyi terkenal, aku harus menghancurkan penyanyi yang duluan ngetop dari ku, yaitu Mak E*ot *coret*Sheyla Fereguesa, *oc author* dia adalah cewek berambut pirang kuning. Tidak lebih dari karakter Natalya di Heta*ia, namun berambut kuning. Eh? Rambut Natalya di Heta*ia itu apa ya? *lupa* *kok bahas heta*ia?*

Hmm aku ada akal! Fufufufu, siap-siap aja! Sheyla. Kebetulan yang entah mengapa di fic ini selalu ada kebetulan. Sheyla sedang membagikan foto-foto modelnya di pantai kepada fansnya dengan biaya 1,5 juta. Aku akan membuat fansnnya pergi! Huahahaha!

Sebelum berkerja, ku coba satu persatu kepada fansnya. Ada seorang cowok penjual, aku bilang, lebih baik dia jualan di taman. Seorang cewek fans berat Sheyla juga begitu, ku beritau dia kalau ada foto gratis di taman. Tapi dia nurut aja tuh. Cih... Bodohnya mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Sheyla tidak menyadari bahwa fansnya sudah pergi. Dia baru menyadari 2 jam setelah fansnya pergu *?* akhirnya Sheyla pergi dari pantai ini.

Misi pertama berhasil!

**Bersambung...**

Setiap chapter bakal ada misi ^^ ada yang mirip (dengan editan saya) ama game hanna Montana yang judulnya Hanna Montana : The Secret Star. (namun gamenya bukan punya saya) Ada juga dari ide saya ^^ yang mau request misi yang berhubungan menghancurkan Sheyla, boleh kok ^^

**Review please?**


End file.
